Their Pride
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: What if Tenten was really an Uchiha? Obito knew he would die young and he and Rin went and eloped. Kakashi has to keep Tenten safe. But there's a catch...Kakashi can't tell her yet. So will she awaken her sharingan? NejiTen. ObiRin. Tenten's Background.
1. Prologue

**Alright, so you came to read a Tenten/NejiTen fic, right? :-3 I'd hope so, because you're about to read it! :D This will be a good fic, but I warn you, there are  
****KAKASHI GAIDEN SPOILERS!****  
So, look out for those! :D If you haven't watched it, go watch it quick!  
**_**Kakashi Gaiden = Naruto Shippuden episodes 119-120**_**  
There you go! :) Alright, so let me go ahead and start my fic, mmk? Good!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto; that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Prologue

There were very little secrets left in Team 7. Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin were usually open books too each other. Even Kakashi shared a few secrets that wouldn't be held against him. But one day changed that entirely. Once in a lifetime, you get to be married and have children. Once in a lifetime, you die. Obito had pointed this out to Rin one day while eating Ichiraku with her. Their team was gone for another week or so. The two had been dating for quite some time and Obito had noticed there had been deaths occurring each week, and that was only _their_ village!

"Where are you going with this, Obito-Kun?" Rin asked as she slurped a noodle in.

"Well, I-I've sort of been thinking of something…i-it, it's been on my mind for a while now and…" Obito began.

His face went more scarlet than Rudolph's bright and shiny nose. Suddenly, Rin saw his head turn to a tomato. In and instant, Obito slammed the currency down on the counter and grabbed Rin's hand. She climbed down her stool and kept up a steady pace with him. He led the two of them to a little spot just next to a waterfall somewhere deep in the forest. Rin sat atop a lopsided log and Obito sighed heavily, washing all of his tension out of his brains. He bent down a knee and looked up at Rin. Her eyes widened when she saw the sight in front of her. Obito shoved his goggles to his temple and grabbed her hands.

"What I was trying to say in Ichiraku…I-I know I'm almost thirteen and you're only twelve, b-but…Narigashi Rin…" he began. "Would you…you…"

"Yes, Obito!" she exclaimed and tossed her arms around him. "It makes sense now."

"I'm afraid one of us may die soon, and-and I don't want to be looked down on to horribly, you either, especially no one looking down on you." Obito stated. "So, would you mind if this was…a secret…sort of? Like, having us…"

"Elope," Rin asked, causing Obito to nod. "I wouldn't mind. My mother would go crazy and who knows what Sensei and Kakashi would think!"

"So, when and where, Uchiha Rin?" he asked flirtatiously.

"How about right here, tomorrow at dawn and we ask Hokage-Sama to be the priest?" she asked her fiancé.

"Or you could let me do it."

The pair stood up and looked behind them. Who else other than Jiraiya would be spying on a pair of preteens who went out into the forest?

"Jiraiya-Sama…"

"I won't tell your teacher, families or Hokage-Sensei if you allow me to marry you together." He replied. "I expect nothing in return…unless you can sell one of my books to Kakashi."

"Deal," the couple agreed.

The next morning, it was short. Jiraiya did it quickly, but honestly and Obito and Rin were married. Jiraiya reminded them of the wedding night and how "important" it was, so they each thanked him greatly and rushed off to Obito's home. Luckily, his clan was asleep, so they were alone for the while. Or so it seemed, anyway. Obito was beyond amazed that Rin went along with everything. At first he thought it was a dream, but only a few days later…Rin's belly proved it wasn't.

(TTF)

Several months had passed and Kakashi and Minato were busy trying to find out why Obito was being even gentler with Rin than usual. Rin was a very lucky girl. Her belly hadn't grown more than an inch and whenever somebody inquired her belly, she replied she just grown a bit of meat on her. Kakashi and Minato gave up on cracking the code when Rin went into her ninth month. The four had gotten a mission to go to China. Obito was worried beyond belief, but Rin was fine with it.

In China, Kakashi finally figured it out when Rin's water broke. At first, Obito tried to make it look like she was just peeing, but he should've known Kakashi wouldn't buy it. If anything surprised them, it was that Kakashi offered to help deliver the child. Obito almost got down on his knees and worshiped him, but the child was approaching them. Within an hour or two, a baby girl had come from Rin. Kakashi cradled her in her arms before handing her over to Obito.

"She looks just like Rin." Obito whispered. "Arigatou, Kakashi. I appreciate it."

"Arigatou," Rin thanked him with a single nod.

"Daijubo," Kakashi replied quietly as he caressed the baby girl's face. "So am I Uncle Kakashi now?"

"Mhm," Obito nodded, a smile still planted on his lips. "Uncle Kakashi, this is your niece."

"Konichiou," Kakashi waved at her.

"Obito-Kun, could I see my baby?" Rin asked, sitting up against her smooth stone.

"Sure, Rin-Chan." he replied, handing the infant to the mother.

"She has your face, Obito-Kun." she inspected. "The shape is just right and she has a lot of hair…like another Uchiha I know."

"Not as much as me, though." Obito replied. "I'll beat her, I bet."

"Sure," Rin drug the word out with a giggle. "We can't thank you enough, Kakashi."

"I don't expect anything in return…although, I would like permission to know her name." he said.

"Oh, well…" Obito started, and then paused. "…I've always liked Yumi, but it's common."

"True and we need to let it sound a bit Chinese…" Rin said.

"Maybe I could be of service?" Kakashi inquired. "Maybe something that has to do with your thanks above."

"Then I know it." Rin stated with a grin. "Uchiha Tenten. That is your name and I hope you like it. Your name means 'Heavenly, heaven'. On March ninth, just a month after your father's birthday, you were born from Uchiha Obito and Narigashi Rin."

"You were delivered by Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito." The eldest Uchiha added. "You will wield the sharingan and possibly some medical ninjutsu. Of course, you will be kept secret for a while, but I could live with that."

"It would be the first thing he didn't brag to the entire village about." Kakashi teased before including his own information. "You will most likely be most elite of all your age. You were born in China, but you were conceived in Japan. We believe you will do well, Uchiha Tenten."

(TTF)

Of course, Tenten was kept secret for quite some time. Jiraiya offered to babysit her every time a mission appeared. Rin and Obito had shown each of their parents Tenten when she was a year old. Obito hadn't been scolded after he explained every detail as carefully about having married Rin before having a child with her. Kakashi even helped. After convincing each of the mothers that Tenten was well taken care of, they finally agreed to be alright with it. Therefore, they volunteered to babysit Tenten whenever they had the chance.

Unfortunately, Tenten didn't have a father for as long as everyone thought. Apparently, Obito was the only one who saw an accident coming. When Obito died, Rin and Kakashi had to watch him suffer. He gave his new sharingan eye to Kakashi, who said he would keep Rin and Tenten safe. Sadly, Kakashi's promise hadn't stuck. When Rin was fourteen, Iwagakure had come back to Konoha, in order to kill off more than just one Konohagakure civilian. Rin had taken a sword through the heart for a patient.

How Tenten survived the Uchiha massacre was easily done. She was traded out with Obito's mother and was at the Narigashi household the entire time. How Itachi didn't find out was a mystery. Tenten was always in the right places at the right time. What she didn't know was that Kakashi was forbidden by Rin to tell any of this to Tenten until she was sixteen.

_FLASHBACK_

Kakashi and Rin were just helping the injured out of the hospital. All of a sudden, an Iwa Nin with a sword came for a weaker patient. Rin got in front of the patient and had her life taken instead. Of course, she was going to die, for her heart was what had been stabbed. Kakashi tried to help her up, but she told him no.

"I'll tell Tenten about her parents when she's old enough. Don't worry." he assured her.

"Kakashi, no, please don't." Rin gasped out. "D-Don't tell Tenten! I couldn't bare look at…my child from…heaven only to see that she's…too young to miss…her parents. I-I want you too-too tell her th-this when…she's sixteen. Th-Thank you f-for everything, K-Kakashi…take care of T-Tenten, ok?"

Unfortunately, Kakashi tried to get Rin's mother out of the house while he had Tenten in his arms, but she refused, knowing her child was dead. He tried his best, but she was too upset that she just up and ran into the war. Kakashi ran after her, but a kunai was flung and hit her through the head. Kakashi's eyes were becoming wet. He finally made it up to the top of the Hokage Mountain and watched his sensei battle.

"Uchiha Tenten…" Kakashi called for the two-year-old, who looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "I can't tell you how much your parents loved you…please…just please let these fourteen years go by quickly."

"Uchiha Tenten." She replied.

With those last few words, the two-year-old clung to him and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I will protect you with my life. That was Obito's final wish. Rin practically begged me to do so." Kakashi looked down at her and kissed her head through his mask. "My life, Uchiha Tenten, I swear I will protect you."

**Tell me what you think! :) Sorry for all the drama! ^^; NejiTen will come up soon, don't worry about that!**


	2. The Loveliest Ever Lost

**Wow, three reviews in one day on FF! Didn't expect that at all! OwO **

**Thanks for liking my story so much. 8D It means a lot. :)**

**Mmk, so here we go! I promise you, there WILL be NejiTen in this!**

**If you didn't read the prologue, go back and read it now or NOTHING will make sense to you!**

**Alrighty then, I hope you guys enjoy this one! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything from it; just this story. (Dang, and if I had to choose one character, it'd be Obito! o)**

Chapter 1

The Loveliest Ever Lost

Tenten was an impatient little tomboy. She was stuck in an orphanage with other children who weren't old enough to have an apartment. She hated it. Nothing ever happened at the orphanage; just dumb coloring. At only two-years-old, she was stuck in the dumb building. Not allowed to go outside until it was claimed safe was death to her. Furiously, the little brunette slammed her blue crayon down on the desk. She startled a little blonde girl next to her. Tenten gave her the evil eye and she scrambled away from her. That little girl was the wrong person to mess with. She came back with an adult clung to her hand. Tenten squeaked and just about dashed out the door.

"Tennis!" the woman screamed.

Now she was furious. Tenten swirled on her heal and looked the lady straight in the eye. Her own orbs letting the auburn ignite fire, causing the bars of rich chocolate to melt. She hated the people around. She had been talking since she was eight months old and stating her name a billion times. Why on earth was she always called the wrong thing?

"It's Tenten." She snapped at the female. "Look lady, I don't like people treating my name like cow crap when it's so easy to say! It means 'Heavenly, heaven' and it respects better than the dung you're throwing at it!"

"Then I would appreciate it if you used my name as well!" the woman spat back. "You will call me Senjeki-San and like it! Now, if you would be so kind as to use a tolerable attitude and a better vocabulary, I would be glad to call you by your name."

"Fine, whatever," Tenten muttered.

As Senjeki walked away, the little blonde girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at Tenten before scampering away. Tenten hadn't cared. She was better than that. When she kicked a crayon over to the window, she looked at it and then looked up. When she saw a boy with silver hair and mismatched eyes staring at her, she cocked her head to the side.

_Why are you staring at me?_ she thought. _I'm not angry…I'm just miserable. You have no right gawk._

The boy just kept staring at her. Nothing was going to let him stop; or so he thought. Before he knew it, Tenten had vanished. His eyes widened, searching the room to find a small brunette.

"Hello," he heard a voice and jumped. Tenten. "Why are you looking at me so weird?"

"I…I have something to do…bye!" he exclaimed and jumped away.

"Well then…" Tenten muttered to herself.

The little two-year-old stood on her tip-toes and ogled through the window. She furrowed her brows, just thinking _they won't miss me,_ and ran. She didn't take things like this lightly. The orphanage, she meant. She felt unloved, unwanted, wounded, depressed, thrashed, defeated, hurt, angered and microscopic all at once. While she walked her way around the town, people gawked at her. Again, unwanted feelings scarred her heart, letting its nails rip right through the fabrics in her already wounded organ. She fell against a building and began to sigh, just looking at the dirt below her feet.

_No one likes me. What's the point in my living here if I don't know who I am?_ She asked herself repeatedly.

Little padding feet walked up to her. She looked at the blue sandals and followed the structure up to its cranium. There was that silver-haired boy again. He was around fourteen, what would he want with her? Something had struck her mind and stomach. Her eyes amplified when a gruesome rumble came from her abdomen and wouldn't shut up. The boy laughed heartily and gave her a piece of bread. She accepted it and thanked him greatly.

"W-Why were you watching me before?" Tenten inquired.

"Just a promise I made to somebody, don't worry about it." he replied.

"Oh, well, uh…what's your name?" she asked.

"Kakashi," he replied.

"I'm Tenten." she said with a short smile.

"Nice to meet you." He stated politely.

"Kakashi!" a boy about his age called. "We'll be late! Come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kakashi screamed back before turning to Tenten. "Bye,"

"Bye," she said silently as he dashed away.

Tenten walked along the road, looking back and forth for children her own age. She saw a stack of big houses and just looked at it. Suddenly, looking became staring and staring became gawking and gawking became longing. There was a boy with long hair in front of the gate to the clan. He looked over at her and opened the entry for Tenten.

"Hi," Tenten greeted him.

"Konichiou." He replied. "I'm Neji, what about you."

"I'm Tenten." She said. "What is this place?"

"The Hyuga Clan," Neji replied. "I am a Hyuga, so I live here."

"Nice home," she inspected. "I wish I had one."

"Catch me if you can, Hinata-Chan!"

"Naruto-Kun, wait for me!"

Tenten heard the two calls from the front yard. A little boy with blonde hair was dashing from lawn to lawn with a girl with violet hair chasing after him. She looked at Neji. He was glaring at the boy, whose name she now knew as Naruto.

"I-Is she your sister or something?" Tenten inquired.

"My cousin; I hate that boy right there. Well, I hate that she likes him." Neji stated. "She should like a boy with more class. Not a loud-mouthed orphan."

"I'm an orphan." Tenten responded with a shrug. "I could relate to him."

"Really now," Neji asked with widened orbs. "C-Could you talk to him, then?"

"Sure I could." She said with a smile.

The duo walked through the yard and over to Naruto and Hinata. Neji introduced her as Hinata got up and bowed to her. Tenten bowed back as response and complimented her kimono. She thanked her and had been kind about her outfit as well. Naruto looked up at Tenten with a bright smile. The two were both one, but Neji and Tenten were two. Tenten squatted down to Naruto and ruffled his hair. He glanced up at her with confusion written across his young face. She smirked and ruffled his golden locks.

"I can relate…" she muttered. "Hi Naruto, I'm Tenten"

"Hi Tenten," He replied. "So…do you like Neji-Nii-San over there?"

"N-Nani," Tenten replied. "I just met him!"

"Nii-San," Neji inquired, rage building up inside him.

Tenten sweat dropped. She wasn't used to being around nice children. She was later invited in for a meal and ate with them. After that, she decided she ought to go home. She thanked them greatly for the meal and headed off to the orphanage. Apparently, Naruto was spending the night. She wondered how long it took for Hinata to convince Neji and her father into such a thing. She giggled just thinking of how it all went. The food was excellent, just as she expected.

_Flashback_

_Tenten looked among her. There was dango, ramen, rice, beans, rice balls, red bean paste, green beans and, her favorite, sesame dumplings! She ate as slow as her arms could, which was at normal pace. She wanted to fork it down in a matter of seconds, but that would be horrible if they never allowed her back again. She had met Neji's uncle. He was rather strict._

"_Hinata, elbows off the table! Neji, feet flat on the floor! Naruto get that green bean out of your nose!" he'd exclaim._

_Luckily, she never got yelled at. Tenten was indeed invited back over again whenever she pleased._

_Flashback End_

She hoped to go back soon. Right then and there, it was just best to get back to the orphanage before lights out and alarms were set. As she walked through the streets, she sighed angrily. People began to talk about her and point at her rudely. She was so mad, she actually growled out a tiny flame of fire. She opened her eyes wide and smacked her hands over her mouth. People looked at her with the same expression she had. They all stopped pointing and mocking once she screamed at them to get on with their lives.

Tenten ran fumingly along the road and barged right into the orphanage. She climbed into her bunk bed and sobbed into her pillow. If only she knew her blood-line limit, she wouldn't have to be so confused and questions wouldn't float from the top of her head. Sadly, it was forbidden.

"Uchiha Tenten..." Kakashi said to himself as sat in a tree. "I only hope to tell you of your parents soon. They miss you almost as much as you miss them."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come next time! ;D**


	3. Glares at a Fallen Angel

**Thanks for waiting guys! ^.^**

**Mmk, so I got another review, eh?**

**How about we make a deal? I ****get at least one review per chapter and I'll write the chapter that night.**** Is it a deal? ;D**

**Good! Ok, so here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 2

Glares at a Fallen Angel

The day after Tenten had blown her flame, she calmed down. On a daily basis, she'd go over to the Hyuga Clan and associate with her three new companions. She faced glares every time she had to cross the road or sprint down a sidewalk. She hated most of the people around. Being an orphan wasn't easy, especially for Tenten. Once she reached the Hyuga Compound, she stayed at the gate and waited for Neji. Day in and day out, Neji would come and see Tenten everyday after lunch to let her in until dinner time. This time, Tenten was early. She stole a grilled-cheese sandwich from the stove before she left and ate it right outside the building.

While waiting at the gate, a bun in her hair became loose. She struggled with it until she gave up. Tenten suddenly felt a hand pulling up her hair and scrunching it into a bun at the right top of her head. They looked identical, causing her to smile. Once she looked up, she saw Kakashi smiling at her.

"Arigatou, Kakashi." She said with a grin.

"Daijubo," he replied with a slight smile.

Kakashi stood and walked away after welcoming her. She watched him go, staring after him as he ambled down the walkway. After about five minutes, Neji, Hinata and Naruto all came out to let Tenten in. Smiling, she draped her arms around Neji and gave him a hug. He looked slightly confused, but hugged back to the best of his ability. After he had his turn, Naruto and Hinata each hugged her. She, of course, hugged back.

"What are we doing today?" Hinata asked after she finished her embrace.

"Maybe we could go to the park?" Naruto suggested.

"I can't leave the perimeter until I go to school." Neji said. "Neither can Hinata-Sama."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said sadly.

"Maybe we could each have a staring contest?" Neji asked.

"I could beat you." Tenten said smugly.

"I doubt that." Neji smirked.

The duo began to stare at each other. Eyes met eyes as their orbs widened and became as dry as dirt. Tenten felt that anxiety again. Gawking, tearing of the heart was the effect and then there was the glaring. She loathed that almost as much as she despised the gawking. Neji saw her internal dilemma. Little did Tenten know that she was beginning to frown slowly. The edges of her mouth twitching slightly at the angst playing at her mind. Kakashi was up in the trees behind billions of leaves, just watching the child suffer. He remembered when Obito would sing to her.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Ten-Chan! Please don't cry!" Obito begged. "I hate it when you cry, Tenshi-Chan."_

_Calling her his angel wouldn't help. She looked amazingly hungry. Obito was dimwitted. He had no baby food and Rin was out on a mission. Of course, she would probably eat something like mashed beans. Kakashi was already mashing them for the girl. He promised to help the boy whenever he needed it. This was just how he'd do it if he had a child who needed food. Obito sat down on the couch for a moment and sighed._

"_Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes…" Obito began to softly sing. "And save these questions for another day…"_

_Kakashi watched in wonder. Why was he singing Billy Joel to his daughter? Tenten rolled her fist over her chocolate colored eyes and looked up at her father. He began to smile and rest her head on his shoulder. The song kept going out of his mouth, every little piece of rhythm escaping the confounds of his lips. Kakashi kept wondering. Wasn't this more of Rin's thing to do for her child? Love, of course, was what Obito felt. That would explain why he was singing to her. _

_In a matter of seconds, Tenten's eye lids became heavy and drooped to the bottom lids. The eldest Uchiha finally stood up and laid her in her cradle. Covering her with the blanket certainly made her look adorable. She crossed her legs in a fashion that was too cute for words whenever she slept. Her thumb jabbed its way around her mouth and relaxed on her tongue. Obito looked at his angel with comfort crawling across his face. _

_When Rin came home, she looked at Tenten and began rolling her hair into buns. She loved her new hair style when she woke up. Kakashi picked up on how to do just as quickly as Obito had. But Obito knew the "Goodnight My Angel" song just as well as Kakashi had. _

_Flashback End_

"His fallen angel…" Kakashi whispered.

Tenten had finally had enough. She squeaked and fell back. Her eyes were wet, but not from the lack of blinking. She tried to pass her sorrowful tears as restoring her eyes to Mother Nature's liking. Neji helped her up and Tenten laughed. He smiled, beginning to think that she was just restoring her brown orbs with the dampness they obliged. Hinata and Naruto helped her up to her feet once again. How she hated glares. Gawking was one thing, glares were another.

_I hate it. Darn it all. Just kill it over. Nothing will ever glare at me when I'm done here. I hate the mocking, the glaring, the gawking, staring, anger, treachery…I'll prove to them all that I am strong._ Tenten thought this over and over again.

"Dinner time!" Hinata's mother called. "Tenten, Naruto are you staying for dinner?"

"Ah, if it isn't too much trouble, Hitomi-San, I would love too." Tenten replied.

"It's no trouble at all." Hitomi replied. "Now come along, we're having ramen tonight."

"You're the best, Hitomi-San!" Naruto beamed and ran inside.

"Arigatou, Hitomi-San." Tenten thanked her softly with a smile and walked in politely.

"Uchiha Tenten…" Kakashi whispered. "I wish they wouldn't hurt Obito's fallen angel. I wish they would never **ever** hurt you, for you are his datenshi."

**Alright, just remember, you guys! At least one or two reviews and I'll write the chapter that night. :3 Thanks for the support guys! ;D**


	4. Hizashi and Wedding Cake Smells

**Hey guys! So, I checked my reviews and was very pleased! ;D Thanks!**

**Ok, so you know the deal, right? ****REVIEW A DAY, WRITE THE CHAPTER THAT NIGHT****. Kk? Kk. :)**

**Also, keep in mind that my chapters come up between 10PM - 1AM :)**

**Alright, let's continue from last time! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 3

Hizashi and Wedding Dances

"Calm down, children." Hiashi demanded.

His command was more over directed at Naruto. The boy was snapping his chopsticks for dining and was practically shaking in his chair. Hinata giggled quietly at the boy and Tenten began to smirk. She would get used to this family quickly. After Hinata's giggling came to a halt and Naruto finally smacked his hands together, all six people said their thanks, reciting "Itadaikimasu!" and began to eat. The ramen was delicious! Naruto went a bit crazy with the fishcake, but his name _does _mean fishcake.

"So, Tenten…" Hitomi started a conversation. "Where is your home?"

"A few blocks down the street." Tenten replied.

"You live by that orphanage?" Hiashi questioned.

"Actually, I live **in** the orphanage." She corrected. "I was dropped off only a few months ago."

"Oh, so, do you know your last name?" Hiashi inquired.

"No," she said, shaking her head before digging into her ramen.

"Has Neji told you he's almost the same as you?" he asked. "His father was my brother and his mother passed during birth."

"I didn't know," Tenten said.

She glanced at Neji as he death-glared at his uncle. You could tell easily just by his facial expression that he wasn't pleased with his uncle's blurting out something so private and emotional to him. His eyes became sodden and swollen, but not with sorrow…with rage. There was definitely no love between the two. Neji wasn't an open book, but that was something his uncle apparently despised about him. Neji's glaring at his uncle scared Tenten. She was never so frightened by a glare before.

"Neji," Hiashi snapped at the child. "Eat your ramen."

"Yes Hiashi-Ji-San." Neji muttered and began slurping his ramen slowly.

_Flashback_

_Neji was small, having his palm on his new decorative forehead. Permanently imprinting an 'X' onto your new nephew's temple was not the way to start a healthy Uncle-Nephew relationship. Love was definitely not a word to describe how Hizashi felt for his older brother after the event. That 'X'…it stood for everything a Hyuga shouldn't be. He was trapped, ripped from his family, born into a family that was just judgmental. _

"_Daddy, why is this all happening to us?" Neji asked his father before he went to bed._

"_I'm the younger brother. You have to live for what I have done." Hizashi replied quietly and sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Neji."_

"_It isn't your fault, Daddy." Neji assured him. "I love you either way."_

_Flashback End_

A blow to the heart was just what Neji didn't need. His father had died just recently. Hizashi was the exact opposite of Hiashi. He was kind, accepted his faults, blamed himself, led a good life, and actually cared for his children; not just their strength. He wouldn't scream at anyone until his voice was hurt, either. Hinata could barely remember Neji's father. All she knew was what Neji told her. Sadness covered her complexion just as well as his. Dinner was completed rather quickly. Hiashi began to bring up Hizashi again, causing Hitomi to drag him into the living room.

"Neji…" Tenten began.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he finished his last noodle.

"Gomenasai, Neji-Nii-San," Hinata apologized. "Okaa-San should straight Otou-San out."

"Arigatou, Hinata-Sama," Neji thanked her.

"Well," Naruto sighed in, settling his bowl on the table. "I guess I should head home. Good-bye Hinata-Chan, bye Neji-Nii-San, bye-"

"No, I guess I'll go with you." Tenten cut him off. "Bye guys. I'll be back tomorrow around lunch again."

"Good-Bye," the Hyuga children replied. 

(TTF)

The two orphans walked along the sidewalk toward the Hokage Mansion. Naruto skipped along, happy as could be, while Tenten sauntered behind, just watching. He was so happy and go-lucky; you wouldn't think for a solitary second that he was an orphan. The whole concept baffled Tenten. Once they reached the Hokage Mansion, Naruto jumped up to the Third and hugged him.

"Hey Old Man," Naruto beamed. "This is my friend, Tenten."

"Hello Tenten," the Sandaime smiled.

"Konichiou," she replied with a smile identical to his. "I better get going. Bye,"

"Good-Bye," they waved.

(TTF)

When Tenten returned to the orphanage, she went right in and hit the bed. Kakashi was walking by the orphanage as she lay down in her warm bed. That night, she had a dream. One that she wouldn't think happened.

"Uchiha Tenten…" Kakashi whispered.

Love was something to not fool around with. Kakashi wanted to see his niece more than anyone, but Rin was like his sister! He could never betray her. Obito would like her to know, wouldn't he? How dare an Uchiha suffer so much? Most Uchiha have their suffering until a certain point. Tenten's had to last for another fourteen years!

"Their datenshi…please…don't suffer for so long."

Kakashi finally had an idea. He's trap the girl's mind in a genjutsu.

She would dream of an event from the Yondaime's wedding.

Tenten's mind was filled with beauty and smells of cake and its delectable vanilla icing.

Love was no longer forbidden.

Kakashi had done something right, he just knew he did.

"She won't suffer tonight." Kakashi told Obito and Rin.

He looked through the window again, placing his palm against the cold, icy frame of the window.

"Uchiha Tenten, please let your memory return." Kakashi begged her.

**Sorry if this is sort of short ^^; **

**It's sort of late *cough*12:13 AM*cough*, so this will just be a cliffhanger! ;D**

**Next time I'll have the Wedding dance, mmk?**

**REMEMBER**

**One or two reviews and I'll be working hard on it!**

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE!**

**~DWZZ**


	5. Dreams of Wedding Dances

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. ^^; My sister had school, so I rode along with dad to take her there and back…then homework invasion. *sighs***

**Alright…so I'm right at…smelling the Vanilla Icing part or whatever, right?**

**Good! ^.^**

**I was thinking about this chapter all day in school. XD**

**Mmk, so…START NOW! 8"D**

_**BTW: I'd love comments about your favorite parts! :D That way, I know more of what to write, and more of what to write = LONGER CHAPTERS!**_

_**So, just tell me something you thought was cute, sad, funny, made you happy…I'll write more after reading it. :)**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Dreams of Wedding Dances

After Kakashi's genjutsu was sent, he sat back and watched the little orphan infant. She sniffled slightly as she let the memories devour her brain cells. A beautiful, pink dress shimmered when she rose upon her feet to glance at the cake. Beautiful, vanilla icing covered the entire wedding cake. Her favorite! Love overcame Tenten as she drew her finger nearer toward the mountain of delectable, sugary delight. Just as she was about to touch it with her tiny finger, she was caught by surprise.

"Hold on there, Panda-Chan." A young boy, thirteen-years-old said with a smirk.

"To what, Otou-San?" she asked confusedly.

"Come here," the boy who was apparently her father said with a chuckle.

He took her up in his arms and allowed her head to collide with his shoulder. He was wearing the traditional bow-tie and suit that you would have at a wedding. Was her father getting married? No, it takes two for marriage to be proper. Besides, wouldn't she have a mother as well? Was that her? The one with the short brown hair they were walking toward? It was all so difficult to figure out. A brunette, just as herself, would be her mother, right? But Tenten had long hair, this girl had short hair. But this black-haired boy, he had a lot of hair. Was it possible that she had gotten length from him and color from her?

"Hey," the brunette said. "Hi Tenshi-Chan,"

"Hi Okaa-San!" she replied.

Yes, this was most definitely Tenten's mother. An angel and a panda, what were they supposed to be? Nicknames? What would they represent? If they wanted angel, couldn't they just name her Tenshi? If they wanted a panda, couldn't her name just be Panda? Love was an explicit confrontation when an orphan tried to comprehend it.

"She was trying to eat the cake again, weren't you Tenten?" the boy asked with a smirk and raised brow.

"Oh really," the girl replied as she took her daughter in her arms. "You know the bride and groom cut and eat it first, right?"

"No, I didn't." Tenten answered, shaking her head.

Her beautiful bangs and braids wafted over her brow and shoulders with each little shake of her head. She certainly dreamt her hardest that her memory would become a quest and she could interrupt herself to ask her parents' names. How Tenten wished she could speak to them for just a bit longer. She kept screaming telepathically at her young self to ask their names and favorite colors, things along those lines. Of course, this helped her in no such way.

"Look Tenten-Chan," her mother commanded gently. "They're about to cut it."

"Really," she asked, her mouth almost drooling.

"Hey guys," Tenten recognized this voice.

"Hi Kakashi," her father replied to his greeting. "Is the cake almost ready to get?"

"Just about," Kakashi said with a shrug. "How're you guys?"

"We're doing fine, actually." Rin smiled. "Thanks; how are you?"

"Pretty good," Kakashi nodded. "But I'm pretty sure Minato-Sensei's corniness is blowing it. Who says February seventeenth is the most love-filled day of the year other than him?"

"You'd think he'd shoot straight for Valentine's Day." The goggle-wearing boy snickered.

That would explain why she couldn't remember Kakashi…Tenten wasn't even one-year-old yet!

"Daddy, I get cake now?" Tenten asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, Tenshi-Chan," he replied as he picked her up. "Rin, Kakashi, you want any?"

"I'm fine," Rin said.

"I'll get some later." Kakashi replied. "I'm a little full."

"You're loss," he shrugged.

As the two walked on, they made their way to the cake and caught two pieces. Tenten's mouth was just about watering. Her cake was the most excellent part of anything else she'd witnessed yet. Her father smiled at her and walked back to the table with the two pieces of delicious cake. The second Tenten was set in Rin's lap; she pulled her plate up, gave thanks and devoured it piece by piece.

"That's a big slice." Kakashi observed.

"Obito-Kun, don't make my baby fat." Rin joked.

"Neh, let her have her fun." Obito replied.

(TTF)

Tenten finished her cake after a few moments and then it was time for wedding dances. Kakashi offered to watch his niece if Obito and Rin wanted to dance. Of course, Obito jumped at the offer and went on ahead, thanking Kakashi. Love was definitely used to describe Tenten's parents. No lust was used, only encouraged, causing her to come into their world. The effect, however, made their love stronger. After the bride and groom danced, they issued a father-daughter dance.

Jiraiya took Kushina's father's place and danced with her. Minato immediately warned him not to do anything with her that was inappropriate. Obito and Rin came back. Tenten and Rin exchanged places and Obito set Tenten onto his feet carefully, clasping her hands in his big ones. He bent down just a bit so he could see her facade. He gave her a grin, which she returned, and hoisted her up, into his arms. She cradled her head on his shoulder blade while he did all the dancing.

Of course, adoration masked Rin's face while Kakashi's was filled with happiness for his best friend slash rival.

It was right at that moment that Tenten woke up. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open as she looked around. Rubbing her eyes, she saw the daylight and yawned. She sighed sorrowfully while pulling on her sandals.

_None of that happened, did it? I'm such a fool…_ she'd think to herself.

"At least Neji will accept me." Tenten muttered happily, a smile sprouting across her face.

"Uchiha Tenten…" Kakashi muttered from above the treetops. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

**Alrighty, that's all for right now! ;D **

**REMEMBER!**

**Review about your favorite parts! :D That way, I know more of what to write, and more of what to write = LONGER CHAPTERS!**

**So, just tell me something you thought was cute, sad, funny, made you happy…I'll write more after reading it. :)**

**A review a day keeps Tenten's pain away! **

**Then you can read another chapter all the through a fray! 8D**

**~DWZZ**


	6. As Time Passes

**ANYONE WHO'S READING! IMPORTANT!**

**Mmk, so of course my updates normally come very late at night. Tomorrow, it should be up a little sooner. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I no own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

While Time Passes

Time went up and down, over and under, side to side and in every other direction for Tenten. Kakashi had given her several memories over a week or two by dreams, but she just woke up even sadder the next morning. He eventually stopped the dreams all together the morning she awoke and began to sob so durably that she choked. Every morning, Tenten stole her grilled cheese sandwich early and dashed off to the Hyuga Compound to see Neji, Hinata and Naruto.

Of course, the dinners were becoming better with age. Hiashi still acted so childish. More than likely, Neji wouldn't say a word to him and Hiashi would just joke about Hizashi and say rude things of him. Neji was on the verge of tears every time a comment escaped Hiashi's lips. There was no stopping him until Hitomi stepped in. All the kids went outside every now and then, but everyone became extra careful when Tenten and Neji became seven. Hyuga Hanabi was born and Hinata finally had a younger sister. Naruto became very excited to the point he kissed Neji's cheek.

"Naruto!" Neji screamed and chased him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed and sprinted as fast as he could.

Tenten saw Hinata's face fill with dismay. The panda tugged on Hitomi's apron and grasped Hinata's shoulder. Hitomi smiled sheepishly and hugged Hinata.

"Don't worry; it was probably just a mishap, Hinata!" Tenten assisted Hitomi in comforting the small child.

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yes." Hitomi nodded with a smile.

"Oh," Hinata smiled back. "C-Can I see my s-sister, Okasan?"

"If you hold her as careful as you can, you can hold Hanabi." Hitomi replied.

She handed her first daughter her second daughter. Hinata held her as gently as she could and waited for her eyes to open. Tenten looked at the infant as she woke up from her nap. Hanabi's eyes opened wide and bright. Her white-lavender eyes shooting stars into Tenten's chocolate-brown orbs and Hinata lavender-dragon eyeballs. Naruto and Neji stopped and tip-toed to the baby, letting their eyes leave marks in hers. They all smiled at the child. Hiashi came by and heaved her away from the other children and placed her in her crib.

"Bedtime." Hiashi said simply.

"Alright Naruto, let's go." Tenten said. "Goodbye, guys."

"Goodbye," The Hyuga family waved at her and Naruto.

\[=]/

"Tenten, what do you think of Hanabi?" Naruto queried the older girl.

"She looks very cute." Tenten replied, smiling slightly.

"I think the same." He said.

Tenten watched as Naruto looked onward happily. Not a care in the world did this child have. How could anyone without a family be so happy and proud? She was almost the same as he was. She had no family once she turned at least two, but Naruto was alone from the beginning. He had a whole different perspective than she had, which she hadn't gotten at all. She took Naruto to the Hokage tower where he met up with the Sandaime. After saying goodbye, she walked off to her apartment. She was finally old enough to live alone by Konoha's standards.

Tenten collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling with a confusion glowing from her head. She turned onto her side and stared at the wall.

"Fire…" Tenten muttered as she sighed and fire spit out.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"How…" she inquired. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

She sat up and dug her head into her knees.

"Why must I go through life as a poor child without knowing who she is, huh? Can I please have some guidance to my family? Why am I being punished?" she asked the heavens above.

She began to sob and sob away until she finally slept with tears printed across her rosy cheeks.

\[=]/

Years kept passing on and on and Tenten finally graduated from the Academy with her friends Neji and Lee by her side. After going through the Academy, she'd finally learned her jutsu and how to control it. She, Neji and Lee got a man named Maito Gai as their sensei. He influenced Lee so much; the duo that had no interest in following his footsteps could swear they heard a little trickle down both their sensei and teammate's pants when they got all excited. After Naruto and Hinata graduated, the two became inseparable. Of course, they didn't end up on a team together, but they tried to stay as close as possible.

Then came Sweetheart's Day.

"Uchiha Tenten should be ready for Sweetheart's Day." Kakashi said before falling asleep one night.

**Alright, that's all for now cuz it's LATE over here! Night guys! :)**

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS FIC OR NO MORE UPLOADS! I SWEAR, IF I GET ONE MORE REVIEW THAT SAYS "PLEASE UPLOAD SOON", I AM SHUTTING THE WHOLE FIC DOWN!**_


	7. Sweetheart's Day

**Mmk, so I realize this is UBER late! And apologize! D8 **

**IMPORTANT. FROM NOW ON THIS FIC IS IN TENTEN'S POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't anything. Just the plot, mmk?**

Chapter 6

Sweetheart's Day

Everyone knew that Sweetheart's day was the exact same as Valentine's Day. They all called it a scam, which it was, but whatever. It gave girls one more day in February to make their guys do whatever for them. The day was held on February seventeenth, which was oddly familiar to me.* I didn't exactly know why, though. I shrugged it off as I went to the Hyuga compound. Neji and I were sixteen now; young adults. I was finally out of the orphanage. The hokage allowed me to get an apartment when I was twelve, which I gratefully accepted.

Anyways, I arrived quickly, finding my favorite Hyuga at the door. Neji walked me into the kitchen, where Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were. Sadly, Hitomi died several years ago. Thus, Neji and Hizashi were even farther away than they had been. Anyhow, Naruto and Hinata greeted me happily. Hanabi had her attention on the clock.

"What's up with Hanabi," I inquired.

"Party at Konohamaru's," Naruto answered.

"Tenten-Chan, would y-you like to h-help me drop h-her off?" Hinata asked me sweetly.

She still had that stutter, but she was one of the few people on earth that made it cute. I nodded as we grabbed Hanabi and went. Konohamaru didn't live all that far away. However, Hanabi was running, which made it seem like forever; even for us genin! We finally arrived, Hinata and I panting like crazy, but Hanabi in complete and perfect shape. She knocked on the door, which Konohamaru answered. They walked through the aperture together as Hinata and I slowly took our time getting back to the Hyuga compound.

We arrived once more, entered and Neji and I left. Sure, we weren't a couple, but we liked to hang out together. People still glared at me as I walked down the street. They gave me that same look they often gave Naruto. However, Naruto learned to ignore it. I, on the other hand, had a spaz attack. I got gawks, stares, glares, whispers, sneers…anything and everything. You'd think it would stop sooner, but it didn't.

"Gosh," I sighed quietly.

Neji looked at me with a cocked brow. "What?"

How didn't he notice any of it?

"Look at the people, Neji," I whispered.

He did as told. I believe he saw what I saw. People just being rude. Rude and horrible and irritating and mean. I hated it. He grabbed my wrist and we headed to the training grounds where we met up with Kakashi-Sensei. We were expecting to be alone, but Kakashi needed to have a serious talk with me.

"Sit down, Tenten," he sighed, closing his book.

I did as told.

"Now, Tenten, do you recall those dreams you used to have when you were younger?"

I gasped, grasping both Neji and Kakashi's attention. That was completely unexpected. How did he…? What did he…? Was he stalking me or…? I was absolutely speechless for several moments. My mouth just hung there, catching flies. I finally shook it off after about ten minutes.

"How did you know about those," I inquired hoarsely.

"I gave them to you," he explained, "I trapped you in a genjutsu."

_That_ about tore my heart in half. He was the reason for my suffering for all those years! He made me cry every morning for several years! I wanted to die every day! It was crazy! Tears brimmed my eyes as he explained why he did it. Apparently, he knew my parents. At first I didn't believe him, but then he pulled out a picture. It was me…it was me, my mother and father. We looked so happy together. What could've happened? Did I cause this?

"Why…Why did they give me up?" I queried quietly.

"They didn't," Kakashi shook his head. "Their names are Obito and Rin Uchiha. Obito thought something terrible would happen in the near future, so he and Rin eloped and had you. Sadly, he died only a year or so later. Rin died a year after he did. I wasn't supposed to tell you until now, but you were so upset. The memory dreams didn't seem to help, but I needed you to figure it out."

Suddenly, everything pieced together. I wasn't born out of wedlock, but of young children. That's why everybody always gawked at me. Tears were streaming down my face, staining my cheeks. Neji was staring at me, utter bewilderment scattered across his face. Hadn't he seen me cry before? I didn't know anymore. All I knew was that my parents _did_ live once. And I got to spend more than just birth-time with them.

I calmed myself as I asked, "Why are you telling me now?"

"Well, one, I couldn't take your sadness anymore, and two," he sighed and paused before he said it, "I think you can find Sasuke."

My mouth gaped. Why on earth would he think such a thing?

"I don't even have my sharingan yet!" I exclaimed.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know," Kakashi assured me. "But today is Sweetheart's Day. Go spend it with whoever and I'll meet you back here tomorrow."

Neji and I looked at each other before I nodded at Kakashi and thanked him. We got up, dusted ourselves off, and began to walk away.

"By the way, Tenten," Kakashi stopped us in our tracks. "I'm your uncle."

**(TTF)**

Neji and I spent the day in my apartment. We bought ramen and dango and stayed to figure everything out. I let Neji look through basically anything and everything there. Man it was boring to just sit there and think. But at least I knew who my parents were. I sighed as I planted my head in my palm.

"You should do it," Neji stated.

I jolted my head toward him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "if I can go with you."

I smiled widely, but softly, "That would be just perfect."

My practice started tomorrow.

**Ok, it was kinda rushed, but I needed to get to the point fast! XD ANYWAYS! You guys are great, and, again, SORRY FOR KEEPING YA'LL WAITING! D8 So, I may update every now and then, but don't expect FAST updates, kk? :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
